1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual manipulation toy which is fun to play with and which is useful in improving the manual dexterity and concentration of the players.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of toys are available utilizing the manual dexterity and skill of a player as a paramount ingredient in solving or completing a problem or task presented by the toy. Manual manipulation type toys are easily understood by players of diverse age groups and require both mental concentration and manual skills while at the same time, providing stimulation and a competitive relation between players. Several manually manipulated toys employ a rolling ball or projectile movable along a path or play area which is manipulated to move by a player to achieve a given result. One such toy is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 600,696 which discloses a puzzle device having a pair of relatively rotatable disks forming a plurality of concentric tracks or raceways for a ball, with interconnecting passages between the concentric tracks or runs. Another toy or game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,894 which employs a ball rollable on a plurality of spaced apart, stacked platforms or surfaces mounted within a transparent spherical container. Another manual manipulation toy is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,533 wherein a ball or projectile is movable between a pair of disks which are interconnected by a plurality of spaced apart pin-like ribs which are movable upon rotation of the disks to intercept and engage a ball which is released from a pocket for movement downwardly between the disks through the maze of pin-like ribs, with an object being to capture the ball in a hollow sleeve at the center of the disks before the ball drops completely out of the confined space between the disks.